smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Takeo Smurfaki (Hero Stories)
"A better tomorrow, is only possible, if we blow away the ashes of the past." Hamato Yoshi "Takeo" Smurfaki is a Smurf character that appears in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. Background Information Takeo is a very calm and quiet Smurf, He usually does not like to socialize with the other Smurfs as it makes him feel uncomfortable. In his spare time, he likes to read books based on Japanese legends and myths as he finds them interesting. He just focuses on the duty he is given and he won't stop until it is completed. According to the series, he is one of Hero's friends (though not as close as other Smurfs) and was saddened to see his friend exiled by Papa Smurf. He then grew up and became an independent adult Smurf. 100 years passed since Hero was exiled, he and the other Smurfs went to rescue Hawkeye, who was captured by Gargamel for the formula for the Philosopher's Stone, but were also captured. They were rescued by a returning Hero. 2 months later, he was one of the many Smurfs to meet the first female Smurf, Smurfette, and like the other Smurfs, he didn't pay too much attention to her, until she was transformed into a real Smurf by Papa Smurf, who used a special magic formula. He also witnessed the quarterstaff fight between Hero and Hefty, when the fight ended in a deadlock. 6 months after Smurfette became a real Smurf, he met another Smurfette named Wonder, after Hero uncovered a magical mirror, which shows the opposite gender counterparts of whoever looks into it. 5 years later, he attended Hero and Wonder's wedding. He was happy to see his friend happy again, after being separated from his fellow Smurfs for 100 years. Many years later, he meets his Mirror of Opposition-created counterpart Akiko, and they eventually get married In the future, he passed away during the year that was later known as the "Year Of Death", but his life was ended as according to an ancient Japanese ritual known as "Seppuku", with Akiko being his "kaishakunin". Personality He is a very quiet Smurf, as he only cares about pleasing Papa Smurf in completing his work. He usually likes to say Japanese proverbs, but the other Smurfs have no clue what they mean. He despises Nikolai because he does not like what he says about him. Proverbs Used "Nanokorobi yaoki" This means "When life knocks you down, get back up" "jaku niku kyo shoku" This means "Survival of the fittest" "Minu ga hana" This means "Reality can't compete with Imagination" "Anzuru yori umu ga yasushi" This means "Fear is greater than the danger" Appearance He wears a brown Smurf hat with a star on it, a grey jacket with a brown belt and pouch, white Smurf pants and black shoes and he also has a mustache. Survival Attire Whenever he plays the Survival game setting in the Imaginarium, besides his regular attire; he can also choose to wear medieval armor consisting of a red and white robe over a set of chain mail with a belt strapped around his waist. Voice Actor(s) The desired voice actor would be Tom Kane, as he voiced the character Takeo Masaki in the Zombie ''mode of the ''Call of Duty video game series. He was also the voice of Narrator Smurf in the 2011 Smurfs movie, its 2013 sequel, The Smurfs 2: The Video Game by Ubisoft and in The Smurfs: The Legend of Smurfy Hollow. He speaks in a Japanese accent. Trivia *The rivalry between Takeo and Nikolai in the story series is based on the rivalry between the two Call of Duty Zombie characters Takeo Masaki and Nikolai Belinski. *His birth name of Hamato Yoshi is a reference to Master Splinter's human name in the 1987 TV series Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. *His personalized symbol was created by A Heroic Smurf; but was digitized by VicGeorge2K9. Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf characters Category:Males Category:Smurfs Category:Characters with accents Category:Japanese Accents Category:Mustached characters Category:Smurf Village residents Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Married characters Category:Hero's generation Smurfs Category:Original character creations Category:Nature worshipers